


無題

by Papilio_5204



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papilio_5204/pseuds/Papilio_5204
Summary: 有自創女主、有自創女主、有自創女主！！！！！ (很重要所以要講三遍在冷門坑糧食吃完只好自己來。文檔備份的概念，不一定能補完。標題還沒想好女主是個並非來自魚人島的人魚，設定上會跟原作有些差別白鬍子海賊團的資料太少了很難考證，會盡量不OOC故事始於原作的兩年前。基於私心艾斯跟薩奇並沒有死亡，而黑鬍子的背叛改成了別的契機許多自我流翻譯，基本上是從日文唸法轉變成中文





	1. 面對「飛龍的天蹄」，留還是不留？

每當閉上眼睛，總是能回想起那一天。

炮火連天，鮮血四濺。

以及離別前，皮膚帶有斑駁白痕的男孩臉上的淚痕。

那個被他當作弟弟的男孩，眼神帶著種種情緒，即使特徹心扉的吶喊也阻止不了他們必須被分開的事實。

他只能勾起微笑安慰，承諾著一定還會再見面。

然後他被人類拖上名為拍賣場的地方，讓人在背上烙下屈辱的印記。

從此被眷養在遠不及大海般遼闊的水缸裡，當成寵物般任人觀賞。

他知道買下他、眷養他的那些傢伙是誰，背上那有「飛天龍蹄」之稱的疤痕讓他清楚一輩子別想擺脫。

他再也沒有笑過。

知道天龍人在這個世界是怎樣的存在，濫用權力、惡劣霸道，一旦忤逆下場通常連悽慘二字都不足以形容。

有時候會逼著他唱歌，即使他喉嚨早已沙啞。

有時候會逼著他流淚，只為了幾顆可能要價不斐的寶石。

時間流逝的緩慢但他仍一一細數著。

再過幾年就可以離開。

對天龍人、噢不，對人類來說，人魚不過是動物，沒有資格與他們平起平坐，即使他們流著相同的血液。

此刻玻璃缸就是他的全世界，因為把他當成觀賞動物看待，就連人類的奴隸都看不起他，人們在他面前交談的事情越來越口無遮攔。

安慰自己這樣也好，至少還能知道外面世界的動向。

不知道他親愛的弟弟是否安好？

只要再等他三年，等他這魚尾能變成人類的雙腿。

似乎覺得區區人魚除去這水缸外哪兒也去不了，對他的戒備特別寬鬆。

毫無警衛看管就算了，連個鐵鍊枷鎖都沒有，因為眷養他的人認為這樣不美觀，有礙欣賞品質，不過這樣正好。

在內心倒數的數字變成零之後，他逃跑了，至少在離開宅子的過程毫無阻礙。

不過在離開聖馬力喬亞的路途還是碰上了點麻煩，眷養他的人氣炸了。

雖然無法順利逃跑還在他的計畫之中，但那陣仗卻完全不在預料裡。

不就是跑了隻寵物嗎，他以為天龍人會大器的想著再買就好。

果然是因為能把眼淚變成寶石的人魚非常罕見？

穿著路上打劫來的衣物，面對眼前的敵人他下手狠戾、完全不留情。

已經沒有退路，他必須離開這裡。

可惜將近八年沒有戰鬥過，要毫髮無傷地離開根本癡心妄想。

一路跑到紅土大陸的崖邊已經用盡他所有的力氣，不管前進後退存活下來的機率都低到不能再低。

可是他沒有猶豫，在浩大的追兵面前他毫不猶豫的縱身躍下。

畢竟承諾過，會再見面的。

可不能死在這種地方。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

新世界，莫比迪克號上。

「喂喂，你看那邊，是不是個人啊？」

「欸真是個人，好像還受傷了？」

「不好！還在流血啊！」

「快把人撈上來！要是引來海王類就麻煩了。」

「誰去通知老爹！」

「吵吵鬧鬧的是在幹什麼啊喂。」瞧見甲板上沸沸揚揚立刻過來關心的馬爾可，沒好氣的瞪著一干在船沿邊圍觀的弟兄們。

嫌船上事情不夠多嗎？！

「啊？有人在海上飄？」儘管強烈懷疑對方言語表達有障礙，馬爾可還是往海上望去，嘖、還真有個人啊，「通知醫療班待命，你們幾個人去把那傢伙撈上來。」

二把手不愧是二把手，立刻有條不紊的對一干杵在邊上的夥伴們下達指令。

這個時候他們還不知道，搭救的對象可能會讓他們避之唯恐不及。

 

馬爾可現在覺得頭很痛。

白鬍子海賊團的隊長們，全部集合在醫務室裡，而且罕見的連船長－－艾德華．紐蓋特也在。

剛剛船醫匯報的結果，無不讓人臉色越發凝重。

盯著奄奄一息昏厥在病床上的女人，他們恨不得把對方翻過身確認船醫有沒有在唬人。

「老爹，該怎麼辦？」

要保持鎮定幾乎是不可能，但也只能讓自己看上去別那麼慌亂。

女人背上的「飛龍的天蹄」只代表了一件事，而那件事也是所有海賊能避就避能跑就跑的麻煩。

被喚作老爹的巨大男人沒有應聲，久到大夥兒也以為自家老爹是不是也死機時，紐蓋特才開口：「到達最近的島嶼還要幾天？」

原本傷痕累累、現在渾身纏滿繃帶昏迷不醒的女人，在醫療團隊的搶救下暫時撿回了一條命，然而就這麼放置下去還是會有生命危險。

畢竟船上的醫療資源有限，得快點找個島嶼停留。

「兩天後能上島，是咱們的地盤，老爹可以放心。」已經先一步和航海士進行確認的馬爾可迅速回答。

紐蓋特嗯了聲，「丫頭背上印子的事別到處嚷嚷。」視線橫掃眾兒子，語氣滿是肅殺，馬力喬亞上那些天龍人是什麼德性他清楚的很，他白鬍子還不至於那麼不通情理到把一個小姑娘送回地獄，「醫療班好好看著，沒事之後立刻通知我。」

不理會隊長們各個張嘴發楞的樣子，紐蓋特離開了醫務室。

幾分鐘過後，才有人打破沉默。

「喂...老爹的意思...該不會...」

「就是那個該不會。」

「我們會被追殺吧，被比海軍大將還麻煩的傢伙......」

「白鬍子海賊團會怕這些嗎？」

「不對啊，直接槓上天龍人什麼的，不是老爹會幹的事吧...？」

「不過竟然把這麼標緻的妹子給打傷得這麼嚴重，天龍人還真狠啊。」

「還是差點救不回來的那種呢。」船醫和顏悅色地笑著，但一干隊長們能感受到他背後不明的黑氣團，「沒事的人通通滾出去！病人需要靜養！」

然後隸屬於白鬍子海賊團戰鬥番隊的十五名隊長，就這麼被醫療班的人給轟了出去。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

女人一直到被白鬍子海賊團安置在領地島嶼的診療所時都沒有醒來，可見傷勢非常嚴重。

早些日子入夥的火拳艾斯也從整天嚷嚷著要刺殺白鬍子的模樣轉變成心甘情願喊一聲老爹。

雖然紐蓋特從那之後沒在下達任何指令，馬爾可還是很盡責的吩咐隊長們輪班守在一旁。

其中明明應該與之毫不相干的艾斯不知為何也湊了一腳。

「我說，艾斯啊。」在椅子上喬了個舒適姿勢的薩奇撇了眼今天依舊準時來診療室報到的艾斯，「原來你喜歡這種的？」

薩奇說的平淡，艾斯反應卻很大。

「什！才－－！」想起旁邊還有個病人，要是大呼小叫一定會被醫療班給扔去餵海王類，艾斯壓下想大吼反駁的衝動，「薩奇你少胡扯！」

「這裡離船上可是有一段距離，沒興趣怎麼可能每天跑這麼勤。」

「不是那個意思。」實在不想吐槽薩奇八卦的嘴臉，艾斯在內心長嘆一口氣，「只是出海這麼久幾乎沒看過年齡相近的女孩子......」

「哦～」薩奇心領神會。

「就說沒有了！」

如果不是因為診療室禁止打架，艾斯絕對會一拳往薩奇的臉上揍。

而薩奇吃定了這一點，笑得越發欠揍。

內心盤算著將對方拖到外頭進行「友好切磋」，反正現在是在白鬍子的領地，打起來也不用擔心引來海軍......慢著不對，真打起來會被馬爾可教訓。

艾斯想起某顆鳳梨頭千交代萬交代不可以給島上居民添麻煩否則後果自負。

不屬於兩人的悶哼聲讓艾斯立刻放棄糾結，他收起冒火的拳頭回到病床邊。

已經不需要呼吸維持器的女人此刻正緊緊皺著眉頭，嘴巴微微開合像是想說些什麼。

薩奇注意到女人的指尖輕輕動了一下。

「喂，還好嗎？」

為了想聽清楚而將身體湊近的艾斯正好對上了那雙鉻綠色的眼睛。

還來不及讚嘆對方特別的瞳色，艾斯只覺得眼前一黑，緊接著的是臉部及後背上的疼痛。

「好痛！」

準備和薩奇換班的馬爾可恰巧在此時打開診療室的門，微微側身閃過以驚人速度朝他飛過來的艾斯，讓對方狠狠撞上了外面走廊的牆壁。

武裝色霸氣？

艾斯怎麼說也是自然系的惡魔果實能力者，能讓他喊痛可不是一般攻擊就能做到的。

總是半瞇的眼皮睜開了一點，馬爾可若有所思地朝裡頭望去。

躺了將近一星期的女人，將薩奇反手壓制在病床上，像炸了毛的小動物般眼神充滿戒備，似乎是在警告馬爾可要是敢動一步就會把薩奇的手臂擰斷。

「是我們把你救上來的。」

馬爾可簡單一句話讓女人愣了一下，「這裡是哪裡。」

「白鬍子海賊團的領地。」回答的人是薩奇，即使好兄弟前幾秒剛被眼前的人給揍飛而自己面臨著斷手危機，面對漂亮妹子時他還是很勇於嘗試的，「你在這裡很安全。」

「白鬍子...海賊團...？」女人死死盯著薩奇，確定對方沒有說謊跡象才放開手，語氣冷淡到不似聽到海賊二字就反應過度的一半平民，「四皇之一的白鬍子？」

「所以你知道老爹。」

「略有耳聞。」女人聳肩，注意到薩奇甩了甩方才被他反折的關節，他滿臉歉意的說：「很抱歉對你動粗了。」

「不要緊不要緊，能被美女單方壓制也是種難得的......」

馬爾可不留情面的把薩奇往後扯，「為什麼會被抓？」

「喂喂馬爾可人家小姑娘剛醒呢。」

「你剛剛也看到，艾斯可是被揍飛了啊喂。」馬爾可沒有理會，他瞥了眼薩奇比了比臉頰一側明顯紅腫的艾斯，「你是什麼人？」

有那種瞬間壓制的戰鬥力沒道理會淪為天龍人的奴隸。

「如你所見。」對於馬爾可女人並沒有放鬆警戒，直覺告訴他眼前的鳳梨頭並不像薩奇、艾斯那樣能輕鬆擺平，「如果不歡迎我會離開。」

馬爾可瞇起眼，「是留是走，要老爹說了算。」

「確定能自由行動後去見一見老爹吧。」薩奇朝女人眨了眨眼後，離開尋找醫療班成員去了。

含糊應了聲當作是答覆，女人側過身看向躲在馬爾可後面的艾斯，「那個...抱歉剛剛揍了你一拳。」

「沒、沒關係！剛剛那個對說來說沒什麼，看！完全沒事哦！」

「剛剛明明痛到叫出來喲。」

「馬爾可！」

回應艾斯的是略帶嘲諷的呵呵兩聲。

「叫什麼名字？」

「菲爾特尼恩。」聞言女人頓了半晌才徐徐開口，馬爾可審視的眼神讓他不寒而慄，「赫爾辛．菲爾特尼恩。」

 

* * *

 

醫療班確定菲爾特尼恩的健康並不大礙後，莫比迪克號再次啟航。

換上幾天前在島上採買的衣服，菲爾特尼恩來到眾人聚集的甲板上。

艾德華．紐蓋特－－統稱「白鬍子」，這名創下無數傳說的男人比菲爾特尼恩想像中還要巨大，與之相比他實在太過於渺小。

在紐蓋特開口之前，菲爾特尼恩先是對眾人的救命之恩表示感謝。

「那就說說你是從哪來的吧丫頭。」無視於身旁幾位護士的勸誡，紐蓋特單手打開酒罈子先乾了一口，「我的兒子們把你救上來，這點小事我有權利知道。」

「馬力喬亞。」

不時傳來細語的甲板周邊瞬間鴉雀無聲。

「這倒是挺新鮮的。」紐蓋特挑眉，當時馬爾可向他匯報還以為只是從哪個拍賣會場逃出來，看來他兒子們挺會「挑」麻煩的，「想必你進去跟出來都是為了同一個原因。」

菲爾特尼恩抿著唇，簡單幾句就被看透的感覺讓他有些不自在，「我在找人。」

「肯定是很重要的人。」沒打算繼續多問，紐蓋特Gurarara的笑出聲，「好，找到人之前你可以一直待在這裡。」

預料外的答案讓菲爾特尼恩瞪大了雙眼，他不相信療傷過程沒人不知道他背上印著的東西，「但是......」

「老夫可是『白鬍子』！你背上的東西根本不算什麼。」挑明講出對方遲疑不定的主因，紐蓋特大手一揮表示這種細枝末節他才不放在眼裡，他囑咐站在一旁的大兒子：「馬爾可，接下來就交給你了。」

「瞭解喲。」

如此迅速的拍板定案令菲爾特尼恩啞口無言，還來不及釐清這幫人是真想幫他還是另有打算，周邊的海賊們已經開始起鬨想挽留他了。

「老爹都說到這個份上了就接受吧小美女！」

開什麼玩笑！來了個這麼漂亮的妹子，怎麼能放過呢！

「這可是老爹的好意啊！」

「別拒絕啊小姑娘！」

茫茫人群中看到了面熟的艾斯，對方露出誠懇無比的燦笑朝他點點頭，嘴巴一開一闔聲音卻被其他海賊給淹沒。

不過菲爾特尼恩看懂了。

『就留下來吧。』

菲爾特尼恩也想不到該拿什麼藉口離開，而且換個方向想，救他一命的恩情他還沒還呢，「我知道了，謝謝你們。」

「喔！請多指教了小尼恩！」

然後不知道為什麼稱呼馬上親暱了起來。

 

「抱歉啊，船上的單人房不多。」

馬爾可領著菲爾特尼恩在某扇門前停下來。

「其實你可以跟護士班住在一起，待遇設施也比較好。」

「對我來說獨間好一點...」菲爾特尼恩講的含蓄，其實剛才到護士班宿舍打招呼時所受到的盛大歡迎他非常不能適應。

想起護士長艾莉雅抓著他的手要求喊姐姐的樣子就......怎麼說呢，太過於熱情了！

房間非常的單調，只有一張床、一套桌椅以及一個衣櫃，跟護士班的宿舍比起來只能用貧瘠來形容。

「已經先打掃好了啊。」看著一塵不染的房間馬爾可在內心咂嘴，那些傢伙平時的工作怎沒這麼勤勞？

「船上有什麼是需要我幫忙的嗎馬爾可隊長？」

紐蓋特承諾找到人之前都能待在莫比迪克號但總不好意思白吃白喝，他對處理雜務還是有點自信的。

「啊、暫時沒有吧。」馬爾可回答得心不在焉。

比起幫忙，他比較在意對方從馬力喬亞逃脫的實力。

最近海上風平浪靜，不然他還想測試看看眼前的女人能強到什麼地步。

不如明天下午演習讓對方參加吧？

「你的身體，現在能打嗎？」

「嗯？」菲爾特尼恩不著痕跡的往後退，初次見面時那種脊背發寒的感覺仍揮之不去，「可以。」

保持的距離讓馬爾可注意到了，他瞇起眼試著靠近，「沒什麼意外的話，每天下午甲板都有例行演習，有興趣可以來看看喲。」對方果然又往旁邊退了一點，雖然內心犯嘀咕他還是盡責的囑咐道：「晚上肯定會開宴會，在那之前如果肚子餓了去找薩奇、他應該在廚房，要找我的話我通常在房間。」

之後馬爾可邊簡略介紹白鬍子海賊團的概況一邊幫忙打理完房間後就離開了，留下菲爾特尼恩一人。

橫掃空蕩蕩的生活空間，他將自己摔進床鋪，幸好有多拿幾條被子，不然床板真得稍嫌硬了一點。

「至少…確定安全了。」用手臂遮住雙眼，菲爾特尼恩此刻才真正有「休息」的感覺，「太好了……」

 

菲爾特尼恩是被自己的肚子餓醒的。

雖然馬爾可說晚上有宴會，但他實在提不起興致，熱鬧沒什麼不好，看一伙人鬧騰挺有趣的，只可惜他對食物的口味跟無肉不歡的海賊們背道而馳。

憑著記憶來到食堂，果然沒什麼人，倒是裡頭廚房跟兵荒馬亂的戰場似的，菲爾特尼恩能看到熟悉的龐巴度髮型男子衝著其他一樣穿著廚師服的人大呼小叫。

氣氛超不適合打岔。

「唷！小尼恩！肚子餓了嗎？」上一秒還在跟部下爭論食材用量的薩奇，餘光瞥見淡亞麻色的身影後立刻扯開嗓門喊道，「想吃什麼薩奇哥哥馬上做給你～」

態度過大的反差惹得後頭一陣唏噓。

打算離開的菲爾特尼恩只好默默收回後腳跟，「你看起來很忙。」

「怎麼會～」薩奇招手，示意菲爾特尼恩坐到出菜口旁的吧檯位，「弄點簡單的墊胃就好吧？等等還有宴會呢。」

「不去忙沒關係嗎薩奇隊長？」菲爾特尼恩擔心地望向廚房內忙進忙出的海賊們，一邊思索著自己的年紀讓對方叫「小尼恩」是不是有點微妙。

「就算我不在也沒問題的。」忙活了幾分鐘薩奇隨即端上令人食指大動的佳餚，「還有隊長太拘束了，以後直接叫我薩奇知道嗎？啊、要叫薩奇葛格也是可以的唷。」

「做人不要太無恥啊薩奇隊長！」廚房內不知誰冒出這麼一句。

「誰啊混帳東西！我可是永遠的三十歲啊！」

「三十歲就大叔了哪是什麼『葛格』！」

「信不信我把你們扒光丟海裡餵海王類！」

「那個…薩奇。」菲爾特尼恩面有難色的說，「這個我沒辦法吃…對不起……」

「咦？難道不合胃口？」薩奇緊張了。

「不是！那個…那個…我是吃素的…所以…」慌亂地擺手菲爾特尼恩一時間也不知該怎麼解釋自己的狀況，「給你添麻煩了嗎……」

「你添得麻煩跟其他人比根本就不痛不癢。」明明沒有做錯事但妹子可憐兮兮的樣子讓薩奇有點哭笑不得，「不過既然小尼恩不吃肉，菜單就要另外想了呢。」稍微麻煩，但對廚師來說是個不錯的挑戰。

「啊、不過貝類我會吃。」菲爾特尼恩想了想還是決定把飲食習慣告訴對方，「然後喜歡蛋類料理。」

「好好好。」薩奇有些寵溺的揉了揉菲爾特尼恩的頭，「以後直接來找我吧，薩奇哥哥幫你準備特製餐點。」

「隊長不要再撩妹了小尼恩還餓著肚子呢！」

「少囉嗦！」

最後，菲爾特尼恩得到了很大一碗的馬鈴薯沙拉。

 

宴會的名義是為了慶祝菲爾特尼恩康復。

但身為宴會主角的菲爾特尼恩也只有在最一開始的時候被眾人拱到人群中心，不知是誰往他手中塞了杯酒。

「為了慶祝小尼恩康復！」

「哦！」

「為了船上多了一個妹子！」

「哦哦！」

嗯？

等等，最後那個理由不太對吧？

還沒跟上節奏，大夥就像餓了幾百年的猛獸一般，將原本跟山一樣高的肉與美食，以神秘的速度消滅乾淨。

幾杯黃湯下肚後，好幾個人都來了興致，莫比迪克號頓時變得熱鬧不已。

菲爾特尼恩仍捧著那碗沙拉，他將手中的酒交給不知為何總守在自己身邊的艾斯，換了一杯無酒精飲料。

「尼恩不喝酒嗎？」艾斯不疑有他將新到手的酒一乾而盡。

「酒量不好。」

而且比起酒精飲料他更喜歡茶一些。

「不好才要學啊！」比斯塔眼中閃過躍躍欲試的光芒。

「別拿這理由把他灌倒啊喂。」不遠處的馬爾可出言阻止道。

「這麼快就護著小尼恩啦？」落葉趁機揶揄。

「就算老爹親口交代也不用護得這麼緊實啊馬爾可隊長～」薩奇跟上嘲諷的行列。

「噁心死了你給我滾一邊去！」

菲爾特尼恩嚼著沙拉而艾斯啃著肉塊，兩人一副是不關己的樣子欣賞周邊人你一言我一語的互相鬥嘴。

「大家常這樣？」

「嗯、很常。」

瞧爭吵內容已經從菲爾特尼恩變成誰前幾天半夜進廚房偷吃東西誰誰賭金欠多少誰誰誰演習輸幾場等等各式各樣無關緊要的事情，艾斯露出滿足的笑容。

「感覺挺不錯的。」

「唉唉你現在的表情一點也不像喜歡的樣子啊。」戳了戳對方的臉頰，艾斯露出招牌的陽光燦笑，「開心的話就笑啊，你笑起來一定很好看，來、笑一個。」

菲爾特尼恩的嘴角微微上揚了幾秒鐘，「抱歉、我已經很久沒笑過了。」摸著自己的臉頰，能感覺到顏部肌肉因為太久沒動而略為僵硬，「已經好幾年沒遇到什麼值得開心的事情…」

「抱歉......不過、總覺得你跟一般的奴隸不一樣。」

艾斯看過那些被天人龍奴役好幾年的人，任何的命令都不容拒絕，甚至選擇生死的權力都沒有，長期蹂躪下到最後連自我的人格都被破壞殆盡，像個沒有靈魂的空殼。

「你們果然都知道了？」

後知後覺自己說溜嘴艾斯啊了一聲，「沒有！...那個...我...我、我是說...老爹他.....我們不會.......」

托著下巴看著艾斯好一陣，雀斑少年結巴的樣子讓菲爾特尼恩笑出聲。

印象中總是面無表情的菲爾特尼恩竟然在這時候打從心底開心的笑出來是艾斯始料未及的。

傻愣幾秒才察覺到自己失態，艾斯輕咳幾聲故作鎮定，「這不是能笑的嘛。既然留在這艘船上，我們就是你的親人，在家人面前不需要逞強，懂嗎？」

菲爾特尼恩點點頭，「能包容這樣的我，真是謝謝你們。」

「尼恩......」艾斯基本上也算是個行動派，想說的話出口之前身體已經早一步有了行動。

「老么對新來的妹子下手啦！」

艾斯瞬間推開菲爾特尼恩，好似剛才的擁抱並不存在。

只是大庭廣眾下，別奢望海賊們會因為酒醉狂歡而忽略甲板一隅的不尋常。

「獨自霸佔小尼恩會遭報應的啊艾斯！」

「就說艾斯喜歡這型的！」薩奇的喊話格外刺耳。

「光明正大吃豆腐那叫無恥啊艾斯！」

「不要越說越過分啊你們！」艾斯哭笑不得，一邊觀察確定沒有造成菲爾特尼恩反感後暗自鬆了口氣，「抱歉啊尼恩...我有點太衝動了。」

「酒醉就說。」馬爾可警告性朝艾斯的頭K了一拳，沒有用霸氣，「艾斯這傢伙有時候神經粗了點，小心點好。」

「馬爾可－－」

菲爾特尼恩不記得最後這場宴會是怎麼結束的，在馬爾可和艾斯準備打起來之前，他被護士班的人叫去房間吃點心了。


	2. 認條人魚當孩子有何不可？

女性在莫比迪克號有睡到自然醒的特權，據說是護士班以美容覺名義要求的，紐蓋特答應的爽快，底下的海賊們自然沒多說什麼。

多虧這個特權，菲爾特尼恩一直睡到中午都沒有人來打攪。

他先到廚房填飽肚子再晃到甲板時，例行的演習已經開打了，今天是薩奇和三隊的裘斯。

和紐蓋特以及護士姊姊們打完招呼後菲爾特尼恩才注意到站在一旁的馬爾可，在對上那雙看似沒睡飽而半瞇的死魚眼時他忍不住打了個寒顫。

明明馬爾什麼都沒做，他卻有種會被對方吃掉的感覺。

「身體如何？」馬爾可用下巴往甲板中央的方向抬了抬，薩奇和裘斯已經分出勝負，後者用果實能力將對方的雙劍撞碎了，「想試試嗎？」

「也好。」菲爾特尼恩轉動手腕，八年來都被養在水缸裡讓他的身手生疏了很多，不然逃離馬力喬亞的過程也不會受那麼嚴重的傷，「跟裘斯隊長嗎？」

見菲爾特尼恩走到中央，圍觀了海賊們興致更加的高昂了。

「喔喔小尼恩要打嗎？」

「裘斯！別太欺負妹子啊！」

甲板中央的兩人站定位並擺好架勢。

開打暗號一下，裘斯猝不及防的被菲爾特尼恩纏繞霸氣的拳頭給打個正著而退了好幾步。

勾起一抹微笑，裘斯覺得要是放水的話肯定會被眼前看起來瘦弱的妹子給打趴的。

目不轉睛看著兩人一來一往，艾斯內心暗自驚訝原來對方竟然能跟戰鬥番隊的隊長打成平手。

「老爹，覺得如何？」馬爾可低聲問著難得聚精會神到連酒都忘了喝的紐蓋特。

「有趣的丫頭。」

馬爾可小小的哦了聲，視線回到不遠處還沒跟裘斯分出勝負的菲爾特尼恩

打從菲爾特尼恩在無意識狀態下將艾斯一拳揍飛開始，他就對這個總是面無表情、明明實力不容小覷卻老是戰戰兢兢的小姑娘很感興趣。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

因為與裘斯的那場切磋，讓菲爾特尼恩的人氣在白鬍子海賊團之間扶搖直上，每天下午例行演習的優勝者都還想再跟他打一場。

拜此所賜菲爾特尼恩漸漸地與大夥熟絡起來，已經是能一塊兒輕鬆閒聊的地步了。

其中最熟悉的莫過於薩奇和艾斯，這兩個菲爾特尼恩一醒來就看到的人自然會比其他人親近許多。

艾斯似乎把他當親妹妹般護著，只要一有空閒就會在菲爾特尼恩身邊打轉，滔滔不絕地讓他糾正自己比對方年齡大上許多都找不到時機。

唯一的例外，就是馬爾可。

每當看到那顆金色的龐克頭晃進視野，菲爾特尼恩的第一反應就是找藉口離開現場，倘若躲不掉也會與對方保持一定的距離，言語交流上總是小心翼翼，有肢體上的碰觸也會想盡辦法迴避掉。

但老愛將菲爾特尼恩整個人抱起來的艾斯卻沒出現明顯的排斥。

極大的反差讓所有明眼人都知道，新來的小姑娘不太喜歡他們的大隊長。

這讓馬爾可好一陣子都處於低氣壓的狀態，到處挑人毛病，莫比迪克號上將近有一半的人遭殃。

「我應該沒做什麼吧？」

菲爾特尼恩被紐蓋特叫去難得不在食堂，馬爾可壓著四隊隊長美其名進行友善交流實際上是單方面打探小姑娘的情報。

「想想最一開始。」被逼著上繳美酒就算了薩奇還被迫做幾道下酒菜，不趁機揶揄太對不起自己，「可憐的小尼恩，一醒來就被個長相奇怪的大叔針對。」

「我那是以防萬一，誰叫你們總是撿些不知是敵是友的上船。」基於自身是有求於人的那方，馬爾可忍著青筋。

「就算是敵人又如何，難不成小尼恩有辦法打贏整船人？包含老爹？」

馬爾可還真差點脫口而出對方可以，例行演習他可從沒看菲爾特尼恩輸過，相信大夥兒不會看在對方是妹子的份上放水。

「就算你閉嘴也可以知道你在想什麼。」薩奇無奈地搖搖頭，「說不定問題就出在你這副打量審視的模樣，視線都能殺人了馬爾可隊長。」

「我沒有。」

「小姑娘面對你的時候臉完全沒抬過你知道嗎。」

可惜了那張漂亮臉蛋，姑娘家果然還是笑起來最好看啊。

「……」

「小尼恩都親口說出『馬爾可隊長感覺很可怕』了喔。」見對方表情還死撐著，薩奇毫不留情地補下最後一刀，「除了砍掉重練你沒其他法子了，放棄吧。」

想收回酒瓶的手被馬爾可拍了回去。

「你知道錢也是我負責管的吧？」

「…無恥！」

 

船長室內隨便一件物品都是自己的兩倍大，菲爾特尼恩只好坐在床沿邊的木桶上。

「紐蓋特先生您這是偷喝。」

印象中醫療班是有限制每日的飲酒量，其實光從扎針、點滴的數量以及平時的一舉一動菲爾特尼恩也明白紐蓋特的健康由不得這樣把酒當水喝。

「這點量哪叫偷喝！」

「是是，我會記得對艾莉雅保密的。」這些天觀察下來菲爾特尼恩知道紐蓋特大概是什麼個性，也就不奢望對方會真的乖乖戒酒，真戒了那肯定是假的白鬍子，「叫我來應該是為了其他事情？」

紐蓋特被菲爾特尼恩正襟危坐的模樣給逗樂了，伴隨獨特笑聲手中的酒瓶被放到一邊，「這一個月待在船上還習慣吧？」

「啊...大家都對我很好。」哪怕是初次與這位一船之長單獨相處菲爾特尼恩還是一如既往的面無表情。

「聽醫療班和艾莉雅說，你幫了很大的忙。」

「只是剛好對海中植物有點研究。」菲爾特尼恩說的謙虛。

他不敢讓其他人發現自己對陸地植物一竅不通，同樣害怕眾人發現自己不是只有被烙上「飛龍的天蹄」那麼簡單。

相信海賊們不會不知道女性人魚在拍賣會上的基本價碼。

「讓我留在這裡，真的不後悔嗎？」

逃離馬力喬亞時引起了不小騷動，菲爾特尼恩猜測世界政府不會當作什麼事都沒發生，說不定消失的當下就展開搜索了。

「或許您早就注意到了我不單單是天龍人的奴隸那麼簡單。」直勾勾盯著灰色的眸子，菲爾特尼恩沒有絲毫畏懼，「我是個人魚。」

既然紐蓋特收留了他，就有據實以告的必要。

大不了再逃一次，他能成功逃離馬力喬亞沒道理栽在一艘海賊船，這兒離大海很近沒問題的。

聞言紐蓋特冷哼了聲，「還真是...簡單五個字就帶過千言萬語啊。」他在這個世界闖蕩了一輩子什麼世面沒見過，眼前的丫頭有什麼特殊之處他會看不出來？「我曾聽過有個傳說，由大海孕育的種族，血能治百病、淚能使人一夜致富、歌聲能讓人看見美夢。」

一個不差的將自己的能力說出來讓菲爾特尼恩止不住顫抖，他以為沒人會把童話故事當回事。

至少那些人口販子和天龍人都沒發現彼此間的關聯性。

「您也說了...那只是傳說。」垂死的掙扎。

「傳說不可能憑空出現。」紐蓋特回的篤定，「人魚在三十歲時能變成雙腿，但你看起來就像個不到二十的小姑娘......幾乎不會衰老，也是那個種族的特徵之一。」

菲爾特尼恩死咬著嘴唇，瞪著眼前從容不迫的巨漢，「您果然是有目的才讓我留下來的嗎？」

「老夫不缺那些東西。」紐蓋特將大手覆上菲爾特尼恩的頭，揉的時候還特別注意了力道，「說讓你在找到人之前留下來，就是讓你留下來。」

「我在同一個地方待越久越危險啊紐蓋特先生......」

「你是在說我白鬍子海賊團連個小姑娘都沒法護周全？」

菲爾特尼恩愣了好一回才意會過來對方在開玩笑，「您明知道我不是這個意思......」

回應菲爾特尼恩的是足以造成耳鳴的巨大笑聲。

「要不就做我的女兒吧！」

「什......？！」菲爾特尼恩難得露出詫異的神情，他很確定直到幾秒鐘前他們的對話還很正常，「請別拿我尋開心了紐蓋特先生。」

「我可不會拿這種事說笑。」

「那就請恕我拒絕。」菲爾特尼恩不覺得自己有那個資格成為白鬍子的孩子，「我的身份太敏感了。」

一瞬間紐蓋特好像看到某個雀斑少年的影子，這讓他隨即來了氣，近年的小鬼怎麼一個比一個還死腦筋。

「有何不可？我說是就是！」

菲爾特尼恩原本懸在舌尖的話頓時全縮了回去。


	3. 讓我們從頭開始？

即便紐蓋特認了菲爾特尼恩當女兒，後者見到人還是習慣以「紐蓋特先生」稱之，起先長者還會不滿糾正到最後也隨對方去了。

反正其他蠢兒子知道就好。

另一方面與紐蓋特說開之後菲爾特尼恩總算放下內心的一塊大石，不會時時糾結自己的身份是否有資格留下，他相信白鬍子的為人會守住秘密，只要他不主動將能力展示出來。

不過他並不介意在戰鬥時露個一兩手－－憑藉拳頭和武裝色霸氣。

艾斯和菲爾特尼恩加入讓白鬍子海賊團的武力值又上升了一個檔次，不靠後援單憑一己之力兩人就把海軍艦隊毀的一乾二淨。

「你真的沒吃惡魔果實嗎？」

早上毀軍艦，下午當打雜，儘管是備受期待的老么還是得認份的乖乖從基層做起。

艾斯今天被分派打掃莫比迪克號其中一間倉儲室，醫療班那兒正好清閒菲爾特尼恩便舉著幫忙的名義來打發時間。

菲爾特尼恩將打掃工具塞了過去，「吃了我要怎麼把你從海裡撈上來？」他不記得早上戰鬥身邊的少年有被海軍打到頭。

「說的也是哈哈哈哈。」艾斯忘記眼前的小姑娘早上除了赤手空拳毀掉軍艦外還能在海裡行動自如，「啊啊真想像小尼恩一樣強。」

菲爾特尼恩沒好氣的說：「早上把半數軍艦毀掉的可是你耶。」要是他再慢一點也會被一起燒到。

見艾斯還想繼續聊下去菲爾特尼恩瞇起眼，確定對方在眼神威嚇下開始乖乖幹活兒才到另一頭將散落的零件武器整理裝箱，「你有聽過武裝色霸氣嗎？」

「沒…」

艾斯的回答讓菲爾特尼恩一楞，平常看對方蠻幹的戰鬥方式還以為是個性使然，例行的演練也應該看出個端倪，想不到對方是連聽都沒聽過。

「簡單來說就是可以觸碰到『自然系』果實能力者的實體，能提升個人的防禦力及攻擊力，不過要拿捏使用的強度和量，過度使用會透支體力的。」菲爾特尼恩一邊說一邊把還能使用的物品列上清單，「我剛醒來的時候不是揍了你一拳？」

「啊...那一下超痛的......」艾斯現在回想起來還是忍不住摸了摸自己的臉，這麼說來一般的拳頭對身為自然系惡魔果實能力者的他來說不應該會痛甚至是讓他飛出去－－「啊！難道那個就是武裝色霸氣？」

「沒錯。」

「真的嗎？！」艾斯的眸子瞬間變得雪亮，「尼恩要教我嗎？」

「......不教。」

「耶？為什麼？」

「去找別人。」菲爾特尼恩開始後悔自己多嘴了，「番隊長隨便挑。」

「我一定又會被丟海裡的。」白鬍子海賊團的成員似乎對丟人進海裡情有獨鍾，凡是切磋的戰敗者十個有八個會被「不小心」擊落大海，艾斯熱愛打架但落海部份敬謝不敏，「拜託啦尼恩，我也想變強。」

菲爾特尼恩就這麼和艾斯沉默相視了幾秒鐘。

「有空再說......」菲爾特尼恩伸手將對方越發靠近的臉推離視線範圍，「現在，快工作。」

倉儲室並不小，即便有菲爾特尼恩幫忙兩人直到太陽下山才整理完。

「啊…正好趕上晚飯。」將最後一只木箱疊好艾斯伸了個懶腰，瞧菲爾特尼恩墊著腳尖在箱子裡鼓搗著什麼，出聲催促：「尼恩去吃飯吧，肚子好餓。」

「等下艾斯，這裡有些武器好像不能用了。」邊說，菲爾特尼恩邊把箱子裡的東西拿出來，數量多到蓋過頭頂讓他走路一晃一晃的。

除了常見的刀劍外，還有些外型怪異、叫不出名字的武器，應該被棄置有一段時間，大部分都染上紅銅的鏽色。

「該丟了吧？這些。」

「是沒錯，你先把它們放下，太危險了。」菲爾特尼恩的姿勢讓艾斯捏了把冷汗，裡頭還夾雜著火藥，要是走火就大事不妙了，「我幫你拿，挺重的吧？」

「確實有點…」沒了武裝色霸氣，菲爾特尼恩不過是個普通的女孩子，他盡量穩住身子等艾斯分攤走一些重量。

「艾斯你還要摸到什麼時候？！該吃飯－－」

不屬於兩人的聲音在背後響起，艾斯和菲爾特尼恩嚇得僵直身子。

「『哇！』」

突如其來的驚嚇讓兩人鬆開手，小山一樣高的武器就這麼砸在菲爾特尼恩光裸的腳上。

幾年下來菲爾特尼恩已經習慣即使痛到昏過去也不會坑一聲，但要保持一貫平淡表情就有點困難了，他緊皺眉頭死死拽著艾斯的衣擺。

「你怎麼也在？」饒是馬爾可也不會料到自己只是來叫人吃飯卻導致了一場流血意外，他趕緊和艾斯一同把菲爾特尼恩腳上的武器們移開。

「尼恩他只是來幫我而已。」回答的是艾斯，「很痛嗎？」

菲爾特尼恩猛地搖頭，馬爾可出現是讓他反射性想逃，可腳受傷了想跑也跑不了，而且腳板瘀青或腫起來事小，他現在比較擔心——

「尼恩你留血了！」

艾斯驚慌的呼聲讓菲爾特尼恩心涼了一半，他趕緊用手壓在傷口上期望能夠止血。

「手髒的別壓在傷口上。」馬爾可皺眉抓過菲爾特尼恩的手腕阻止對方感染自己傷口，另一手攬腰將整個人抱了起來，「抱歉嚇到你了。艾斯這邊交給你收拾，我帶他去醫療室。」

「啊？喔…喔。」

「等、等一下！」聽到艾斯沒有要跟著一起去，而是自己必須單獨跟馬爾可到醫療室，菲爾特尼恩表現出少有的恐慌，「那、那個，可以讓艾斯陪我去就好了嗎？」

菲爾特尼恩的反應讓馬爾可有點不高興，幾天前薩奇的話宛如箭矢般狠狠刺上他的膝蓋。

『小尼恩都親口說出「馬爾可隊長感覺很可怕」了喔。』

『除了砍掉重練你沒其他法子了，放棄吧。』

誰要放棄啊！混帳！

「這是命令。艾斯、這邊收拾完後就去吃飯吧，他的傷我來處理。」

大隊長都下令了，艾斯跟菲爾特尼恩沒權利說不。

「知、知道了......」

 

醫療室內，因為晚餐時間的關係空無一人，就連護士班也不見蹤影。

將菲爾特尼恩輕輕放在椅子上後，馬爾可胡亂找來了紗布給傷口止血，確定血止住後才轉身去在瓶瓶罐罐中尋找藥和繃帶。

跟馬爾可單獨處在同個空間什麼的，菲爾特尼恩沒由來的感到害怕，尤其當視線對上的時候這種感覺更加強烈。

可怕的令人想逃。

他知道很糟糕，薩奇甚至為此關心了不止一次。

趁著人背對著自己，將染血的紗布藏進口袋後菲爾特尼恩悄悄地移動身子想要站起來。

戴在右腳的兩個金屬環因而發出清脆的碰撞聲。

「還很痛嗎？」聽到聲響的馬爾可立刻回過頭，手裡只拿了一捲繃帶，「抱歉我找不到能擦的藥......」

偷溜計畫失敗，菲爾特尼恩只好乖乖的坐回去，「不、不需要上藥啦，不是什麼嚴重的傷......過幾天就好了。」

聞言馬爾可立刻皺眉，「確定？還是消毒一下吧。」找到藥用消毒水並不難，因為常常用的關係醫療班成員把它放在唾手可得的桌上，而且一放就是好幾瓶。

呈半跪姿勢馬爾可抬起菲爾特尼恩受傷的腳端詳好一陣，傷勢本身不嚴重，倒是腳背腫了一圈。

兩人直至傷口消毒完畢都沒有說話。

馬爾可挑了寬度較為適宜的繃帶開始包紮，將菲爾特尼恩的腳放在自己的腿上時對方瞬間想要抽回去，不過被他拉回來了。

透過肢體接觸馬爾可能感覺到菲爾特尼恩在顫抖。

「你的鞋子呢？」

「嗯？我......沒有...」

「難不成你一直都是赤腳在船上走來走去 ？」馬爾可簡直難以置信，該不會早上的戰鬥眼前的小姑娘也是赤腳？

「習慣...」

「這可不是什麼好習慣，要是像今天一樣受傷怎麼辦？」

菲爾特尼恩只能乾笑，總不能老實說為了方便轉變成人魚自己才不穿鞋子的吧。

「要是你出了什麼事我會被老爹揍的喲。」馬爾可半開玩笑的說道。

包紮的動作慢了下來。

「你…在怕我？」

手中的小腳不顫了。

馬爾可沒有抬頭，「我做了什麼…讓你討厭的事情嗎？」他語調輕柔，並慢慢的在菲爾特尼恩的腳背上打了個漂亮的結，「如果是的話，我向你道歉。」

「不是！馬爾可隊長並不需要…道歉……」菲爾特尼恩激動的站起身，卻因為腳上的傷再度跌坐回椅子上，「是我自己的問題……」

「哦？願聞其詳。」馬爾可依舊蹲著，他手托下巴抬眼看向菲爾特尼恩，後者還是不敢與他對上視線，「整船人只有我被你躲著，很傷人心啊，我就長得這麼生人勿近嗎喂？」

「對…對不起……」手翻弄著裙擺，菲爾特尼恩膽怯的偷看了馬爾可一眼，「因為總覺得…馬爾可隊長會把我吃掉……」

從沒想過的理由讓馬爾可頓時手一滑。

看來薩奇說他總是用某種不可言喻的打量視線盯著對方這件事是真的……

「唔、我可不是食人族啊喂…」

菲爾特尼恩也覺得自己很愚蠢，「說、說的也是，對不起……」

「那…我們從頭開始可以嗎？」

「嗯…」

「以後不准躲我知道嗎？」

「知道。」

「然後你要補償我。」

「好…嗯？」馬上點頭的菲爾特尼恩立刻察覺不對，「補償？」

「當然，畢竟整艘莫比迪克號多少人，只有我被你躲著啊喂。」此話一出連馬爾可都覺得自己是個無賴。

菲爾特尼恩很輕易的被說服了，「要怎麼補償？」

「你說呢？」

「只要是我能做的，任何事都可以。」

「任何事？」馬爾可勾起不懷好意的笑。

見菲爾特尼恩拼命點頭，馬爾可瞬間有種誆騙小孩子的罪惡感。

還是把要求暫時保留吧……

「補償的事之後再說吧，先去吃飯。」馬爾可站起身，「能自己走？」

「可以…」如果放輕腳步，菲爾特尼恩還是能夠自己站起來行走的，只不過動作會非常緩慢。

他拒絕了馬爾可的攙扶。

環手看著菲爾特尼恩三秒一步的速度，馬爾可無奈道：「瞧你這速度，到食堂都白天了。」

視線忽然一陣天旋地轉讓菲爾特尼恩嚇了一跳，「馬、馬爾可隊長！」回過神發現自己被跟剛才一模一樣的姿勢抱起來後，他又開始掙扎了，「請放我下來…」

太近了！

不管是身體還是臉都太近了！

「如果是要放你自己走到食堂，抱歉辦不到喲。」不同於菲爾特尼恩的微慍，收緊抱著對方的雙手，馬爾可心情可說是相當愉快。

「至少換別的姿勢……」

「嗯？這姿勢怎麼了？」仗著橫抱的關係馬爾可故意將臉靠到菲爾特尼恩耳邊。

「沒…沒事…」伴隨著的呼氣讓菲爾特尼恩輕顫了一下，反正馬爾可是打定了主意要抱著他去食堂，他乾脆將臉埋進雙手假裝自己什麼都不知道什麼都沒看到。

至於食堂的其他人在看到兩人的姿勢之後會有什麼反應顯而易見。


End file.
